La Luna del Cazador
by hermy-grint
Summary: AU. La historia de una joven dividida entre dos amores...uno es un asesino y otro solo un loco enamorado. Please dejen reviews...


**HoLa!**

Este es mi nuevo fic, (por cierto dense una vuelta por "Adios" y "Kronos") y es un UA, sin olvidar que es la adaptación del clásico de Victoria Holt que lleva el mismo nombre. Si han leído el libro verán algunas diferencias y si no, lean este fic! Les gustará.

La historia se desarrolla a fines del siglo XVIII, por si notan ciertas cosas que no encajan con la actualidad. Este cap es solo la introducción, pero la historia es mucho mejor.

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de Rowling, y la historia es de Victoria Holt…yo solo los tomo prestados…

Please dejen reviews!

**La Luna del cazador.**

**Cap. 1.**

**El joven de ojos grises.**

Hermione Granger no era como cualquier otra joven de 18 años. Y es que además de cursar el último año en el internado femenil de Wellington, no creía en el amor; o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Sus padres eran profesores, ambos, dirigían una pequeña escuela en su pueblo; y cuando Hermione terminará el colegio, en el próximo verano se uniría a ellos como maestra y más tarde como directora. Nunca se había planteado la idea de una pareja temporal, mucho menos permanente, es decir, Hermione Granger nunca había tenido novio. Y no es que estuviera fea, sino, precisamente lo contrario. El problema es que en su vida no cabía el amor.

Aquél día estaba en su habitación, platicando con Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, chicas con las que compartía la habitación, así como con Pansy Parkinson, una joven mucama vivaz y extrovertida, que le encantaba charlar con las jóvenes internas.

Pansy era para el gusto de Hermione, demasiado rara; le gustaban los cotilleos y soñar despiertaa, todo lo contrario a esta última que siempre había sido muy práctica. Sin embargo, la escuchaba aunque fuera por cortesía cuando Pansy les relataba una de tantas leyendas (locas teorías pensaba Hermione) que se sabía: la leyenda de la Luna del cazador.

-Y si van el 22 de junio al bosque que esta justo detrás del pueblo y se sientan debajo del haya más grande que vean, solo tendrán que esperar un poco y conocerán a su futuro amor, al definitivo.- les dijo entrecerrando los ojos para dar un "toque de misterio" según ella.

-Cómo sabremos cuál es el haya?- preguntó Lavander, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es muy fácil, esta justo al lado del pico Pikler.- Hermione, contra su voluntad había levantado la vista.- Ya saben, aquel en el que castigaban a los "pecadores" en la edad media. Dicen que su sangre baño el lugar donde crece el haya, y le dio propiedades mágicas. El poder ver el futuro, o mejor dicho, el amor futuro.

-No me crean.- añadió Pansy.- Pero nada pierden con probarlo, y si resulta cierto me lo agradecerán.

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar?- Preguntó Lavander, muy emocionada.

-No lo sé, ustedes solo siéntense debajo del árbol y esperen.- Pansy se puso en pie y miró su reloj.- Es tarde, debo irme.- No lo olviden, el 22 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano.- agregó antes de salir de la habitación.

Lavander y Parvati hablaron sobre aquello todo el día. Y aunque Hermione no hallaba muy apetecible ir y perder todo el día debajo de un árbol, esperando; la verdad es que se sentía, y le dolía admitirlo, interesada. Y resultó que justo ese día, la directora considero conveniente dejar salir a sus alumnas a tomar un paseo por el pueblecillo. Un paseo que a Hermione le hubiera sentado muy bien, pues necesitaba comprar papel y unos pinceles. Pero aquel día , cuando los demás daban vuelta hacia las pequeñas y pintorescas casas de Wellington, ella, Lavander y Parvati se dirigieron al pico Pikler y decidieron esperar debajo del haya.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora, y empezaban a creer que tal vez Pansy solo había jugado con ellas para divertirse un rato. Hasta planeaban como se iban a vengara al llegar al colegio, pues habían perdido un precioso día. Y realmente sería una venganza muy ingeniosa si no hubiera sido porque en ese justo momento un joven salió de detrás de la maleza y llegó hacia ellas.

Era un joven alto, delgado y sumamente blanco, sus cabellos casi plateados caían sobre su cara resaltando unos grandes ojos grises. Y era muy guapo. Pero también tenía cierto aire de misterio, de quien no es totalmente terrenal. O tal vez sería solo la imaginación de Hermione.

-Disculpen, señoritas, puedo acompañarlas?- preguntó el desconocido, mientras se sentaba tranquilamente junto a ellas, dedicándoles una sonrisa muy especial.

-Claro.- Sonrió Lavander e inmediatamente se acercó hacia él.- Será un placer.

-Y que las trae por estos rumbos? Son de la academia Wellington, verdad?- El miró descaradamente los labios de Lavander.

-O, sí. Como supo?- Preguntó Parvati.

-En ese colegio, asisten las jóvenes mas lindas de todas.- Su sonrisa era cálida, pero sus ojos fríos.- Y puedo saber sus nombres?

-Yo soy Lavander Brown, ella es Parvati Patil y Hermione Granger.

-Es todo un gusto conocerlas. Espero verlas muy pronto por aquí.

-No lo creo.- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez.- Por que terminando este año nos vamos.

-A que se dedicarán cuando terminen? Tal vez las espera un futuro prometedor, o tal vez ustedes lo forjen?

-Yo me voy a casar con un socio de mi padre.- dijo Parvati.- el tiene un viñedo. Henry, se llama.

-Mi familia es de banqueros, sabes?- Lavander sacudió su cabello.- No tengo prisa en casarme, solo quiero viajar y conocer un poco el mundo.

-Y usted, Hermione?- El joven de ojos grises la miró inquisidoramente.- Aún no me dice que le depara su futuro.

-Ella es la mas afortunada de todas!- exclamó Parvati.

-Mis padres administran una escuela y esperan que cuando termine, me una a ellos. Realmente es algo que estoy esperando.

-Sí, y no te tienen que arreglar ningún matrimonio con alguien mucho mayor, sino que tu eres quien decide.

-Me alegro mucho por usted, Hermione.- El joven se puso en pie.- No dudo que tendrá un futuro prometedor ni tampoco que nos volveremos a ver. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta no es la única vez. Pero debo irme, por ahora.

-Adiós.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo por primera vez, un poco ruborizada.

-Adiós no.- El joven dio la espalda y se despidió con la mano.- Hasta luego.


End file.
